


Project Patriot

by fearbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearbuck/pseuds/fearbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought that it would be a good idea to buy Bucky a camera, help him become more social in his new environment. But that quickly changed when that camera saw some shit and someone accidentally released that shit.</p>
<p>OR a fic in which Steve and Bucky make a sex tape and it accidentally gets leaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Patriot

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr [here](http://fearbuck.tumblr.com), I always love talking about stevebucky and fanfics, so come talk to me :}

It had been a long day for the Avengers. They had all got back from a very rough mission in the Mediterranean and none of them were done for the day. 

Tony was busy building up the name of the Avengers as a brand, what with the tower and the other facilities, as well as with their new band of Avengers recruits. After all the negative hype that came with the destruction of Sokovia, Tony thought that they needed to release a statement on their behalf, as a team. As Tony is very exact and precise he wanted things done right, no press conference, and no room for mistake. So, Tony did as he did and hired a film crew to shoot a ‘commercial’ of sorts showing the world that the Avengers meant business. The ‘commercial’ itself went without a hitch, Cap looked as patriotic and dedicated as ever, Nat and Clint just as fun and serious as normal. But the problem was never really with the commercial of sorts, it was a combination of its destination, that being Steve’s laptop, Clint being the one to retrieve it off of such destination, and the file name: project_disclosure.mp4.  
See Tony had told Clint that he would know the file when he saw it and “How many video files would Cap have on his laptop anyways?”

That was where things took a turn for the worst as the only other video file on Steve’s computer was labeled: projectpatriot.mp4, and that, my friend, was something that both Steve and Bucky had never intended anyone else to see ever.

“Steve, why the Fuck did you call it ‘Project Patriot’?” Bucky yells from the other room to Steve who had been busy cooking dinner for the two of them.

Steve wasn’t even completely 100% on board with keeping ‘Project Patriot’ because he was afraid of someone seeing it, hence his sneaky name choice. “I didn’t want anyone to accidently open it”.

Bucky comes out of the bedroom now, wrapped in his plush blanket and his traditional messy bun. “Well if you ask me, if I was scrolling through someone’s computer and saw that file name I would definitely look at it. It makes it seem like it’s secretive”.

“It’s supposed to be secretive, Buck, we’re having sex”. Steve turns his head towards Bucky, who’s now sitting at their kitchen table. “People would just think it was some lame mission file”.

Bucky becomes agitated, “Okay, whatever, is food done cause I’m starving’”.

Long story short when Clint had retrieved the video off Steve’s laptop for Tony, he might have uploaded the wrong video file to the USB. So when Tony had uploaded the file to the Avenger’s new website, Facebook, twitter, YouTube, and Tumblr account, people when ape shit.

Luckily it was flagged very early on Facebook, twitter, and YouTube. However, it was still floating around on Tumblr with only a few thousand reblogs, and still very much posted on their website.  
Once Tony got the notifications of the video being flagged on many of the sites he checked out what was wrong with it, seeing two men going at it and quickly realizing the familiar faces as Steve and Bucky. His first reaction was hysterically laughing at the odds of this happening, then it shifted to “I’m so dead”. And, just as fast as the video got around, Tony had taken it down. Of course it was still out there, you cannot ever totally delete something from the internet, and people always find a way of downloading things.

Things really got bad when Steve and Bucky had heard about it on the news.

“In other news, America’s Sweetheart, Captain America a.k.a Steve Rogers has indeed released a sex tape with childhood best friend and something more, Sargent James Barnes. Yes, the same man whom we’ve grown familiar with over the course of this year following the case of United States v. James Barnes” the anchor woman on channel 5 states, “Looks like after all the charges were dropped they did a lot of celebrating”.

Steve and Bucky who had just finished Lunch and had taken homage on the couch, sit in awe over the words they had just heard.

“FUCK ME” Bucky yells to no one.

Steve just casually looked at him with the biggest grin, “That’s what got us into this mess”.  
After the two shared a well-deserved laugh shit got serious.

Tony, however, was already on top of it and had asked Clint what file he had given him. “It was labeled Project Patriot, it sounded very you”.

“Well it wasn’t, obviously”.

Clint shrugged “Did you watch it? It wasn’t that bad actually, good lighting, very tasteful”.

At the end of the day Clint had explained to Steve and Bucky what had happened, how he just assumed by the file name, and that he was sorry for the mix up. To which they forgave him. However, for the rest of the week the news headlines ranged from ‘Captain America pledges allegiance to Gay Pride Flag’ to ‘America’s good boy getting down and dirty with War buddy’ and if that’s not one way to come out then I don’t know what is.


End file.
